


Единодушие

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: мини R—NC-17 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Physiology, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Улавливать чужие эмоции после смерти Сноука отчего-то стало гораздо проще, и особенно остро Кайло почему-то ощущал Хакс.





	Единодушие

Улавливать чужие эмоции после смерти Сноука отчего-то стало гораздо проще.

Вместе с ним будто исчез и барьер, который ограждал Кайло от того, что чувствовали другие. А может, так стало лишь потому, что теперь он сам научился быть спокойнее. Сдерживать себя. Контролировать порывы и не позволять эмоциям брать верх над разумом.

Для Верховного Лидера такое умение — необходимость. Но Кайло и не думал, что собственные бурные всплески мешали ему чувствовать других. А когда узнал — стало уже поздно.

И не сказать, что он этому радовался.

Особенно остро он почему-то ощущал Хакс. Как сейчас, например, когда она докладывала о результатах передислокации основных сил флота Первого Ордена. Внешне она оставалась все такой же: невозмутимой, холодной, здравомыслящей и сосредоточенной на деле.

Но внутри…

Кайло чувствовал ее неровный эмоциональный фон. Чувствовал, что она злилась, устала; что ее бесит необходимость отчитываться перед ним, когда он почти даже и не слушает, сосредоточенный на чем-то своем; что она беспокоилась о том, все ли в порядке с форменной юбкой; что ей больно и дискомфортно.

Последнее почему-то тревожило.

Ранений у нее не могло быть: Кайло пристально следил за тем, чтобы генерал Хакс командовала исключительно из штаба и не оказывалась на поле военных действий. Это ее тоже бесило, в чем Кайло находил свою прелесть. Не потому, что Хакс была особенно очаровательна, когда не получала то, что хотела. Хотя, может быть, и поэтому, но на самом деле Кайло просто нравилось ставить ее на место.

Показывать ей, что лишь от его воли зависит, как далеко она сможет зайти.

И тем не менее, ей было больно, и об этом она старательно молчала. И медотсек не посещала с большой вероятностью. Не то чтобы Кайло о ней беспокоился, но его терзало любопытство: что все-таки произошло?

— Достаточно, генерал, — сказал он. Хакс замолкла, вздернув подбородок, и ее недовольство стало ощущаться еще четче. — Что с вами?

Видеть, как Хакс опешила от такого вопроса, оказалось еще приятнее.

— Ничего, Верховный Лидер, — ответила она.

— Лжете, — бросил Кайло. — Ответьте честно.

— Все, — она запнулась, но продолжила уже увереннее, — в порядке.

Кайло хмыкнул и поднялся с трона, тут же ощущая, как всколыхнулась в ней и мгновенно утихла паника.

— Тогда почему вам больно? — с едва слышной угрозой спросил он, подходя к ней ближе.

Хакс настороженно следила за каждым его шагом; настороженность ощущалась и в ее эмоциях, как и растущая тихая злость. Пока тихая: сейчас она едва слышно звенела в ушах, но становилась тем громче, чем больше Кайло приближался к Хакс.

— Мое самочувствие вас не касается, — процедила она. Кайло чувствовал, что Хакс с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не сделать шаг назад, и почти видел, как в ее мыслях всплывает каждый тот случай, когда он себя не контролировал и применял Силу.

— Самочувствие моих офицеров, которое сказывается на их работоспособности, касается меня напрямую, — парировал Кайло.

— Не сказывается, — огрызнулась Хакс и задрала подбородок еще сильнее.

Между ними остался один шаг, который Кайло преодолел с удовольствием.

Эмоции Хакс в тот же миг стали ярче и громче. Злость и раздражение тесно переплетались досадой, а желание немедленно покинуть зал боролось с взбудораженностью. Будто Хакс одновременно и хотела, и не хотела, чтобы Кайло оказывался рядом.

Кайло чуть склонил голову, глядя в ее светлые, почти прозрачные от злости глаза. 

— Ну? — подтолкнул он.

Он ощущал, как Хакс ненавидит его в этот момент — за то, что он заставляет рассказать о постыдной слабости, которую она не в силах контролировать. 

— Менструальный цикл, — сквозь сжатые зубы проговорила она — очень тихо. И тут же вскинула голову: — Довольны?

— О, — выдавил из себя Кайло. Так вот почему она беспокоилась о юбке. И оттуда же это бешеное переплетение эмоций, которое обычно от нее не ощущалось.

И, видимо, именно это и объясняло, почему сейчас, когда Кайло все еще стоял настолько близко, в ее эмоции примешивалась пряная нотка похоти, которую она тщетно пыталась подавить.

Это открытие в первые секунды ошеломило Кайло, но потом его разум холодно и сосредоточенно заработал. Такой слабостью Хакс можно было воспользоваться — чтобы иметь еще одну точку давления на нее, и… врать самому себе глупо: Кайло с удовольствием бы ее трахнул. Особенно сейчас, когда она выглядела невероятно хорошо из-за тщательно скрываемых злости и досады.

Кайло кивнул сам себе и обошел Хакс по кругу. Остановился за спиной, чувствуя, как растет напряжение в эмоциях, и с удовольствием осмотрел ее округлый зад, так и просящийся в ладони.

— С вашей юбкой все в порядке, — негромко заметил он. — Не переживайте.

Хакс не стала оборачиваться — только еще сильнее выпрямила спину.

— Я где-то слышал, что оргазм уменьшает боль, — продолжил Кайло, вновь делая шаг. Теперь он стоял вплотную к спине Хакс и ощущал легкий и приятный запах шампуня, исходящий от ее волос. — Могу вам помочь.

— При всем уважении, Верховный Лидер, — после паузы отозвалась Хакс, — я скорее пересплю с рафтаром, чем с вами.

— Прикажу срочно доставить на корабль рафтара, — со смешком ответил Кайло, — если вы ставите такие условия.

— Очень смешно.

— А я не шучу.

Хакс все-таки оглянулась — на что Кайло и рассчитывал. Он поднял руку и невесомо провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Хакс, спускаясь к изящной длинной шее. И — еще ниже, к ключицам, спрятанным под жесткой тканью кителя, к упругой груди, возле которой Хакс жестко перехватила его кисть.

— Я не люблю, когда мне отказывают, — напомнил Кайло.

— Вы пользуетесь своим положением, — зло ответила Хакс. — И не слышите то, что я пытаюсь до вас донести.

— Мне и не надо слышать, — усмехнулся Кайло. — Достаточно чувствовать. И если бы вы не занимались отрицанием очевидного…

— Хватит, — жестко оборвала Хакс.

Злость в ней сейчас кипела, полыхала яростным пламенем, готовым пожрать все вокруг. Жаль. Видимо, Кайло выбрал не ту тактику.

— Как пожелаете, — ответил он и сделал шаг назад, одновременно с этим высвобождая ладонь из цепких тонких пальцев. — Но когда передумаете…

— Не передумаю, — запальчиво перебила Хакс.

Кайло скептически хмыкнул и все-таки закончил то, что хотел сказать:

— Где меня искать — знаете.

Хакс резко развернулась, и буря ее эмоций едва не поглотила Кайло полностью. Чтобы отрешиться от них, пришлось постараться — но зато, когда пелена чужой злости рассеялась перед глазами, он увидел, что Хакс зло прищурилась и, явно из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не нагрубить, закусила пухлую губу.

Она вряд ли понимала, что сейчас выглядела очень соблазнительно. Слишком соблазнительно, по правде говоря, и Кайло с трудом заставил себя остаться на месте.

— Прошу прощения, Верховный Лидер, — наконец процедила Хакс и резким шагом покинула зал.

Кайло прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, ощущая, как всепоглощающая буря, заключенная в хрупком изящном теле, удаляется все сильнее и сильнее.

Отчего-то он был уверен, что Хакс скоро придет к нему.

***

Но она не пришла.

Вместо этого Кайло вновь почувствовал ее — практически сразу по окончанию цикла, когда сам находился в освежителе.

Теплая вода стекала по волосам и лицу, когда он ощутил укол болезненного, злого возбуждения и едва ли действительно не услышал глухой прерывистый вздох. Кайло вскинул голову, словно мог сейчас увидеть Хакс, но перед ним находились стены гигиенической кабины.

А жаль.

Он осторожно потянулся к Хакс — ее каюта располагалась недалеко от его собственной, и сложностей не возникло — особенно теперь, когда Хакс совершенно отчетливо думала о нем. И проникнуть в ее мысли, когда защита под влиянием возбуждения оказалась ослабленной, тоже оказалось просто.

Даже в таком состоянии Хакс думала четко и последовательно. Образы, вставшие перед Кайло, были предельно ясными. Она ненавидела его, желала его и злилась на себя из-за этого. У нее из головы не шло предложение, которое Кайло ей сделал, но она скорее бы застрелилась, чем пошла у себя на поводу. И все, что она могла сейчас сделать, чтобы унять саму себя — это помастурбировать.

Ее тонкие пальцы с коротко обстриженными по уставу ногтями жестко и уверенно терли клитор. Другой рукой она сжимала собственную маленькую грудь — сильно и крепко, даже грубо. Будто она наказывала себя за неуместную похоть и опасные желания. А может, ее просто заводило такое.

Кайло зажмурился и взмахом руки выключил воду. На мгновение сжал в кулаке собственный член, тут же налившийся твердостью, поспешно высушился и оделся, ни на секунду не прекращая следить за происходящим в Силе.

Если она не хотела идти к нему — он сам придет к ней.

И на этот раз Хакс не посмеет ему отказать.

Двери в ее каюту приглашающе раскрылись, стоило Кайло отправить свой код доступа. Он шагнул внутрь, безошибочно отыскав спальный отсек — больше благодаря Силе и ощущению эмоций Хакс, чем из-за почти стандартной планировки. Кайло ступал тихо, хоть сейчас в этом и не было особой нужды — Хакс оказалась слишком поглощена собственными ощущениями, чтобы заметить что-то в месте, которое она считала безопасным.

Кайло усмехнулся, остановившись в двух шагах от койки. Видеть собственными глазами то, что до этого только ощущал, стало вдвойне приятно. Хакс откинула голову на подушку, закрыв глаза; рука пряталась под бесстыдно задранной форменной юбкой, а длинные стройные ноги оказались раздвинуты совсем уж неприлично.

«Доступно», — пришло Кайло на ум, и усмешка от этого стала еще шире.

Пора было вмешаться.

— И кого вы пытались обмануть? — негромко спросил он, подходя ближе.

Хакс застыла. Разомкнула ресницы, и в ее взгляде читалась растерянность. 

Кайло сделал еще шаг и навис над кроватью. В полутьме бледная кожа Хакс казалась совсем белой; искусанные губы покраснели и налились яркостью.

Она попыталась свести ноги, но Кайло оказался быстрее: успел удержать бедро, крепко впившись в него пальцами.

— Я вам только помогу, — пообещал он. — И потом — вы же сами меня хотите.

— Идите к хаттовой матери, — прошипела Хакс, очевидно, все-таки сумев прийти в себя.

Но Кайло знал, как ее успокоить и перевести злость в более… полезное русло. 

Все так же удерживая ее бедро, он скользнул другой рукой под юбку. Крепко сжал ее ладонь, откинул ее и обвел пальцами мокрую от выделившейся смазки и нежную плоть.

Хакс глухо выдохнула, все также не шевелясь. Ее глаза следили за ним настороженно, а Кайло не опускал взгляд. Только усмехнулся шире, на фалангу введя в нее палец.

И тут же добавил еще один, мягко толкаясь внутрь.

Глубоко, впрочем, не получилось — мешал тампон. Поэтому Кайло чуть развел пальцы, оглаживая чувствительные мягкие стенки, и вытащил их, чтобы накрыть клитор.

Он видел, что Хакс крепко сжала зубы, удерживая рвущийся стон. И тем не менее, сейчас она не пыталась отказать Кайло — что уже было своего рода прогрессом. Теперь, абсолютно уверенный, что она не станет его прогонять, Кайло сел на койку и заставил Хакс перекинуть одну ногу ему через колени. Провел ладонью по острой коленке и выше, к бедру; нетерпеливо просунул ее под китель и дернул форменную рубашку, вытаскивая ее из-под юбки.

Кожа на впалом животе Хакс оказалась нежной и гладкой. Кайло погладил ее кончиками пальцев и потянулся выше — накрыть рукой маленькую грудь.

Бюстгальтер на Хакс явно мешал, как и вся остальная одежда, но Кайло опасался, что если потратит драгоценное время на раздевание, Хакс вернет самообладание и вновь начнет упираться. Это Кайло нужно было меньше всего — и, хоть он и неистово желал увидеть ее, хрупкую и в его власти, обнаженной и открытой перед ним, потакать себе не стал. Вместо этого он просто дернул чашечку, и она соскользнула с груди, чего Кайло и добивался.

Хакс под его взглядом вновь прикрыла глаза и выгнулась в спине, прижимаясь грудью к его ладони. Кайло в ответ сжал и потер сосок между пальцев, одновременно с этим дразня клитор, и пьянящее ощущение победы отозвалось в члене, когда Хакс все-таки застонала.

Прекрасно.

— И даже рафтара не понадобилось, — все-таки не удержался от укола Кайло, сжимая грудь в ладони. Хакс тут же открыла глаза — на удивление ясные и чистые — и скривила губы.

— Заткнитесь, Верховный Лидер, — бросила она и вновь издала стон, когда Кайло, не прекращая ласкать, вновь проник в нее пальцем.

— Сейчас можно «Рен», — парировал Кайло. В этом у него был свой резон — ему не терпелось услышать, как Хакс будет стонать его имя, кончая. 

Одного он не ожидал — что Хакс даже сейчас сумеет сделать свой ход. А она не стала упускать случай — согнула ногу, лежавшую на коленях у Кайло, и надавила стопой на член — на удивление мягко, но чувствительно.

Теперь наступила очередь Кайло закусывать губу.

Грудь Хакс тяжело вздымалась под его ладонью, и у него самого едва не перехватило дыхание — Хакс то ослабляла давление, то усиливала, проводила стопой по скрытому под штанами стояку, и делала все это так, будто не в первый раз так развлекалась с Кайло.

Так было, конечно, очень хорошо — и все же Кайло рассчитывал на большее, нежели такого рода дрочка. Он хотел трахнуть Хакс, и чувствовал, что она желает ровно того же.

Кажется, они впервые были единодушны.

Кайло оттолкнул ее ногу, расстегнул ширинку и спустил с себя штаны, после чего все-таки забрался на койку. Резко подтянул Хакс к себе за бедра, провел ладонями по внутренней стороне и надавил, заставляя раздвинуть ноги пошире.

Нить тампона, влажная от смазки, прилипла к коже. Кайло облизнулся и осторожно потянул ее, не обращая внимания на попытки Хакс свести ноги.

— Что вы… — возмущенно начала она, но Кайло тут же перебил:

— Как я, по-вашему, вставлю вам с этой штукой внутри? — поинтересовался он. — Побудете немного без нее.

Он снова потянул, медленно и аккуратно, чтобы не причинить Хакс боли.

— И не брезгуете? — насмешливо спросила она.

— Будто я крови не видел, — хмыкнул Кайло.

Тампон вышел — почти чистый, явно смененный недавно, — и Кайло небрежно швырнул его на пол. Наклонился над Хакс, упираясь одной рукой в матрас, а пальцами другой вновь проникая в нее.

— Думали обо мне, когда его вставляли? — поинтересовался Кайло. Пальцы наконец проникли глубоко, как он и хотел, и кончики помимо смазки ощутили и иную влагу. Впрочем, это только заводило.

— Идите к хаттам, — огрызнулась Хакс, часто дыша.

Кайло лишь хмыкнул и вытащил пальцы. Вновь выпрямился, задрал рубашку с кителем на Хакс — и мазнул испачканными в крови пальцами по животу, словно оставлял метку.

И тут же почувствовал, что возбуждение Хакс усилилось.

— Грязная девчонка, — прокомментировал Кайло с ухмылкой.

И, не дав ей возможности ответить, подтянул на себя за бедро и резко вошел, направив член рукой.

Верный ход — Хакс словно подавилась заготовленными словами и лишь всхлипнула, сжимая бедрами его бока. Ее пальцы сжались на простыни — почти судорожно, и Кайло, довольный результатом, качнулся, толкаясь в нее.

Хакс вновь застонала, и Кайло не стал себя сдерживать — начал вбиваться в нее так, как давно хотелось. Не только ему — Хакс подавалась навстречу, выгибалась и вскидывала бедра, насаживаясь на член, и это было восхитительно.

— Строила из себя недоступную, — произнес Кайло, едва осознавая, что говорит вслух, — а сама раздвинула ноги, стоило мне прийти. Так ждала моего члена?

— Еще шлюхой меня назови, Верховный кобель, — огрызнулась Хакс, крепче стискивая его бока. — Сам зачем пришел подглядывать, вуайерист хаттов?

Кайло толкнулся резче, едва не рассмеявшись. Даже во время секса они не изменяли привычным отношениям — хотя, казалось бы, в такой момент ругаться — последнее дело.

— Как пришел, так и уйду.

— Только попробуй.

Он все-таки наклонился к ней, и Хакс отреагировала молниеносно — обхватила рукой за шею и приподнялась, впиваясь губами в губы. Так, пожалуй, было даже лучше, чем ругаться — пухлые губы и настойчивый язык Хакс, совсем не по-женски властно толкнувшийся в его рот, оказались словно созданы для таких грубых поцелуев.

Да и она сама будто была создана для того, чтобы Кайло ее трахал.

От этой мысли его член дернулся в Хакс, а мошонка поджалась. Кайло жестко толкнулся, и Хакс застонала, сжимаясь вокруг него и впиваясь короткими ногтями в его шею.

Этого хватило, чтобы кончить следом за ней.

Кайло чувствовал, как Хакс дрожала под ним от накатывающих волн удовольствия, и ощущал, насколько расслабленной и благодушной она стала в этот момент. Вся злость, которая была, ушла.

И боль ее больше не беспокоила.

Кайло усмехнулся, коротко поцеловал Хакс в губы и вышел из нее. Опадавший член оказался перепачкан в крови, и у него мелькнула мысль заставить Хакс вычистить его языком — но что-то подсказывало ему, что это уже слишком.

Он поднялся и дошел до освежителя, на ходу сдирая с себя остатки одежды. Зашел в кабину и включил воду. Спустя минуту в освежителе послышались шаги.

А следом и сама Хакс совершенно спокойно зашла в гигиеническую кабину.

— Двигайся, — равнодушно произнесла она. Кайло чуть отступил — и тут же прижался к ней со спины, стоило ей встать рядом.

— Спину потереть? — с усмешкой спросил он и почувствовал, как Хакс дернула лопатками.

И обернулась через плечо:

— Можешь не только спину.

Вновь сжав в ладонях ее грудь и коснувшись губами шеи, Кайло почувствовал в ее эмоциях новую нотку возбуждения.

В точности повторявшую его собственное.


End file.
